[unreadable] [unreadable] This Application is directed towards obtaining support to partially fund the annual meeting of the International Heart Research Society's North American Section, to be held in Cincinnati Ohio on June 17-20. The Co-organizers are J. Robbins, PhD, Cincinnati Children's Hospital and E. Kranias, PhD, University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. The meeting's goal is to bring both members and non-members of the ISHR together in a collegial but structured environment so that the rapid progress in a broad array of fields relevant to basic and translational cardiovascular research is accessible and can be reviewed and discussed amongst both the senior and junior scientists/clinician-scientists. This application outlines a sponsored conference for biomedical personnel. The conference will deal with current research and initiatives in the broad field of cardiovascular research. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]